


Doctor Who - 12/Reader - Onwards, to Adventure!

by Samstown4077



Series: You/real person - You/fictional character [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to travel with the Doctor? After studying in the library, and an electricity cut, you find a mysterious blue box in the broom cupboard. Pure Adventure, Banter, Humour and Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - 12/Reader - Onwards, to Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story once for a project of "Fics on request". I personalize fics and give it to the person who requested it without publishing it. Aside not all have the content to be published, I think this one is nice and funny one. Thanks to my betareader on tumblr rad-braybury, who tries to teach me a bit better in my clumsy English.

 

Somehow I’ve lost track of time. Sitting in the library in a nice, cosy corner, the one where I always sit. A bit away from others, so I can concentrate and read my books in peace. Studying my papers and making notes — it’s something I can only do alone. So it’s no wonder that I haven’t noticed that all the others have gone home already, that it has grown very quiet around me, and I probably wouldn’t have even realized it, if I hadn’t suddenly realized that I’m having trouble reading the lines. Everything is darker now and I frown at the book as if it’s all the book’s fault, then I look around, realizing the lights have gone out, and the sun is already beginning to rise.

“What the hell?” I mutter and lean back in my stool, glancing around, waiting for the lights to come back on, but nothing happens. “Hello?” I call out, hoping someone will say something, but there is only silence.

I go toward the main desk, my back slightly stiff from the long time I’ve spent bending over my books, to find an older lady, obviously a bit out of her element.

“I don’t know… I... shall we call someone?”

I look outside the window. The street lights are still on, so it seems it’s only a local problem. “I’ll go for the caretaker. I’m sure it’s nothing, just a little thing.”

“Oh, that would be lovely,” the woman nods, relieved. “I’ll wait here till the light comes back.”

I agree and then walk off toward the caretaker’s office, but the door is locked and the man is probably already gone home.

“Great!” I huff before glancing over an emergency floor plan to see if there is a control room somewhere. It’s probably just a blown fuse. I need a bit till I manage to orient myself on the plan, but finally I believe to know where to find it.

The school is empty. Everyone's gone home — _or maybe stuck in an elevator,_ I think and snicker. _Hopefully not!_

I reach the corridor where the control room should be located — it is, naturally, the last one and it’s rather dark there. I hesitate: I am not a big fan of darkness. On the other hand, I doubt there’s someone lying in wait for me in the room, expecting somebody other than the caretaker to come to take care of the power problem.

“It is probably locked anyway,” I whisper, but I make my way down the floor, passing by the entrances to several classrooms.

And indeed it is locked. The door has a little window and I try to make out what’s inside, but except for some red lights from the generator, I can’t see a thing. Frustrated, I kick the door with the toe of my boot -- and then I can hear something. Faint, but notable. A buzzing sound. It doesn’t come out of the room in front of me, but from the room behind me.

Turning around, I see the door to the storage room. Again there’s a buzzing, and I can also see a faint green light.

 _Burglars!_ I think at once but dismiss it immediately. This school has nothing to steal, and for god’s sake, the storage room has even less to offer.

I think of going back to the library, but something stops me — probably my curiosity. And the buzzing, and the green light. I pull my phone out and turn on the torch-app. It’s bright and gives me the courage to open the door.

“Hello?” I ask into the room, which is quite big, and I see it’s filled with shelves and a mob and all kind of stuff. It looks a bit like a junk yard. The door closes behind me and I swallow nervously. Maybe this was not the best idea.

But again there’s this buzzing sound and it really annoys me this time. “Okay, who the fuck is this?” I hold out my phone and the bright light and walk around and while I slowly step into the dark room, the beam of light falls across something peculiar. Something that is not where it’s supposed to be.

I tend to talk to myself loud when I get nervous or am confronted by the unexpected, so that’s what I do. “Okay, we might have not the best eyesight, but this is…,” I lower my phone a bit only to raise it again, illuminate the thing in front of me — “this is… a phone box.”

It is indeed a phone box, a blue, wooden, obsolete police phone box. My grandparents told me about them once. They used to be all over the place until they disappeared, one by one. What had once been commonplace now caught one’s eye. Technology had replaced them bit by bit, till one day, the last one was gone from the streets. A huge amount disassembled, a few in a museum or sold to amateurs — and this one. Forgotten in the broom closet.

“What are you doing in here?” I whisper more to myself than to the thing, never expecting an answer, but then —

“I parked it here, what do you think?” The voice comes from behind me, so sudden that it makes me squeal, and I almost drop my phone.

I jump and my back bumps against the wooden frame as I whirl around, phone extended, to defend myself against the unseen stranger. “I can do Taekwondo!” I yell the first thing that comes to my mind and perform what is probably a very stupid impression of some karate move I once saw on telly.

My heart beats hard when the green light flares up again, buzzing in front of me. It hovers there for a moment and then it suddenly takes aim at my phone and, with a high-pitched buzz, my torch goes out.

“Ah, that’s better!” the voice says, and then the green light buzzes over me from tip to toe as if someone is scanning me.

“Hey!” I lean back against the wood. “Who are you? The library woman knows I am here, so in case you’re gonna kill me, they know where to look.”

“Oh please!” the voice says, sounding very annoyed. The green light whirls through the room and then the lights come back with a flicker. I need to cover my eyes for a moment, then I can finally see the stranger.

It’s a tall man, grey curls on his head, wearing a black coat with red lining and a black knitted jumper with holes in it. He ruffles his hair, eyeing me up and down. “Why would I want to kill you? Pudding brain! You humans are already very good at that yourselves, you don’t need me to help you along to extinction.”

He shakes his head at me and fumbles around with the thing in his hand, the thing making the buzzing sound and the green light. I can only gape at him, not sure what to make of the man. When it seems he has forgotten about me entirely, he suddenly turns on his heels and brings his face very close to mine, so close that the back of my head bumps against the wood.

“What are you doing here?” he growls, and this is when I notice his eyebrows. They are very intimidating up close.

“Uhm, the light went out, so I was looking for a… solution,” I say and he frowns at my answer before nodding.

“Well, seems someone had a sensible idea,” he shrugs, and races toward the door, checking outside as if to make sure we are still alone before he comes back to me. “Problem solved, you can go now!”

He tries to shoo me away but I have no intention of turning my back on this man. “Who are you?”

“I said you can go now.” He pulls out a key and shoves it into the lock of the old phone box.

“And I asked _who are you_?”

He makes a smacking sound with his lips. “Go away!”

It occurs that if he wanted to kill me, he probably would have done it by now, so there’s nothing to deter me from being curious and cheeky. “Nope. And what’s with this box here?”

He stops in the act of turning the key in the lock. “What should be with the box?”

“Well, it’s standing in the storage room. I mean, what’s it doing here? And why do you have a key for it?” I point to the the blue box, to him with each of my hands. I feel my body tensing, and try to read the man's body language, to figure out if he will do me harm or not. If he has sound mind or not. I’m completely confused — but at the same time, I want to find out more.

“Because it’s my box,” he turns the key now, opening the door a bit, but I can’t see much. And when I try to take a peek he leans toward me to block the view.

“It’s your box, and now what? Do you live inside this thing or what?”

“What if I do?”

I eye him from tip to toe. “What are you? Six foot? Bit small for a man your size.”

“Not your problem,” he grunts and shoves himself half into the box.

It’s something in his eyes, a glint of mischievousness, that makes me grab his arm. “Who are you?”

He looks very displeased with me as I hang onto his arm, but I don’t let go of him, and he doesn’t shake me off.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor?”

“Mh.”

“Doctor who?”

A smirk flashes over his face when I ask it, but it is quickly gone again. “Listen, young pudding brain, I have a thing to do, so..”

“...So what? What thing? You honestly expect me to let you go into this phone box, with ‘a thing to do’?” I stare at him, but finally I let go of his arm. “I hope you know how that sounds.”

That makes him come back out of the box, “Oh, don’t be all that obscene,” he scolds, his eyebrows in attack mode.

“I am not, you are! I mean, come on, what do you expect me to think?”

His eyes turn into slits and he purses his lips as if he’s thinking about something. Something that I am part of. Then there is a clatter outside in the hall and his eyes fly open again, “Quick!” he grabs my arm and pulls me inside the box.

 _Oh god, no!_ I think, not in the mood to share the small space with this man. But it turns out to be quite different than I expected.

It’s not a box, it’s… something else. It’s big and it is not what I expected. It’s a room, a whole new illuminated room, way too big for that little box outside.

“Don’t just stand there!” The man has run toward the centre of the room, to a console with lots of levers and buttons, and he’s waving me over. “We have to take off, so make yourself useful!”

Still in shock, I grab the balustrade for support. “What do you mean, we have to take off? Wait a minute, wait! This... what… Jesus… bigger… inside.”

He looks at me as if I’ve lost my mind, and I guess perhaps I have, at least temporarily.

“I know, most people are a bit overwhelmed when they come into the TARDIS for the first time, and they usually do the whole ‘ _go outside to check the size again’_ and ‘ _oh, it’s bigger on the inside’_ scenario,” he says, pressing some buttons and pulling around a monitor, “but right now we don’t have time. There’s this thing, and we shouldn’t miss it.”

Then the middle of the console comes to life with a roaring and a wheezing and a lot of special lighting effects. Whatever he meant by ‘taking off,’ it seems we are about to do so.

“TARDIS? What the hell is a TARDIS, and where are you taking me?” I dash up to him, to the console, looking for a place to hang on. “And what do you mean it’s bigger on the inside?”

“What are you? Blind?” he spreads his arms into the room. “It’s bigger on the inside; _that_ is pretty obvious.” He gives me a grin, and presses another lever down. The ride gets bumpy. “Oh and... also, it’s a time machine.”

The ride is so rough and I’m so surprised by his answer that I almost fall on my bum. “What?”

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space: TARDIS! So hold on, we’re about to land!” He tears down another lever and the machine stops wheezing and with a deafening dark clang, the room stays still again.

“Did we land?” I ask, a bit surprised I’m asking this, considering that we really can’t have left the school. What nonsense. “Where are we?”

“Beta Gamma Five, a world made out of stone, even the people, but today, and only today, the people come to life. Because of the constellation in which their sun resides, the nebula and because of a certain chemical reaction on their planet. Happens only every 132 years,” he explains to me excitedly and points at the door.

I still look at him, trying to process all the information. “Didn’t you say it is a time machine?”

“Yes!” He nods as if he is proud that I’ve understood at least one part.

“Then why the hurry?”

“Okay, pudding brain, it’s complicated, it’s timey-wimey stuff.” He throws his hands into the air, checking some parameters on the monitor. “It is nothing for your little brain.”

“Listen Mars-man, I am not pudding brain,” I call out.

“I am not from Mars!” He steps up to me, arms akimbo.

“And I am not a pudding brain!” As I echo his intimidating gesture, I think he might be as impressed as I was. I introduce myself and add, "And you just kidnapped me!"

He pulls out his green buzzing gadget again and scans me. I suspect it’s just a random gesture to stall for time. “I didn’t kidnap you; you literally invited yourself in.”

I think about it, and I assume we both have very different views of how kidnapping works. It’s probably not worth discussing with him, though. “What is this anyway?” I touch the tip of the device he’s still brandishing in front of my face and I slowly push it away. His forehead frowns at my actions, and the gadget makes a move as if he wants to swat my hand away, as if I had touched something very personal here.

“It’s my sonic… screwdriver. It’s sonic and it’s a screwdriver, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I nod and a moment of silence arises between us. It seems he doesn’t mind that I’m here, even though he made such a fuss about my interest in his box before. “So? What now? Doctor?”

When I say his name, he claps his hands together with a satisfied grin. “Thought you were never gonna ask!” He takes two big strides toward me and grabs my hand. “Come on, let’s take a look!”

“W-wait! Can we even breathe out there? I mean...,” I hold onto his hand, and we look like a couple that can’t decide on a direction to go.

“Of course! The TARDIS will keep us safe.” He gives my hand and arm a forceful pull and drags me toward the exit. “See!”

He pushes the door open and we are not in the school, as I had silently hoped. We are somewhere in a green field, near a forest, and there are lots of stones. I can see a sun rise slowly. The stones look like people — not humans like me, but still people — and I don’t know what to do with my astonishment.

“Oh my god!” I exhale, stepping out of the door, my feet now on an alien planet. “You really have a ship, that can move in… whatever.”

“Time and space!” he laughs, and passes me, toward one of the stones. “Come here! The sun! Look!”

The sun rises and when the sunlight touches the stones, they change. They come back to life. They become people and animals — dogs, maybe. They look strange to me, like aliens. There are not green but they have more arms than I have and they are taller, way taller. I grab the Doctor’s arm when one of the creatures shakes off the dizziness of 132 years of sleep and looks at me.

“Doctor….”

“Don’t worry, they’re peaceful,” he says, waving at the thing a bit uncertainly in my opinion, before he adds, “I think.”

“What do you mean, you think?”

The thing in front of us is now joined by others, surrounding us. They say something, or at least they grumble something, I can’t tell. Something tells me they don’t really like us being here. And indeed, at once they all start to open their mouths, filled with fangs, and a frightful scream emerges. Like a war call.

“Doctoooor!” I hold tighter.

“Yep, I think!” He grabs my hand again. “We should go! Bye! Nice meeting you! See you in 132 years!”

And with that we run back to the TARDIS, followed by an 8-foot-tall alien race with the anger of having lost 132 years filling their bones. The Doctor pulls me with him and I am glad he doesn’t leave me behind. We reach the TARDIS before the aliens can grab us, and we slam the door and the Doctor takes off right away.

“That was horrible!”

“That?” he glances up, manoeuvring the console. “That was... nothing.”

I can feel my heart race and I sweat. The most fear I’d ever had was last year when I received the bill from my school, and now here I stand in a time machine with an alien, fearing for my life. “Is it always like this?”

The Doctor gives the core of the TARDIS a thoughtful look, “I guess so. Everything else would be boring, wouldn’t it?” Then he exhales loudly. “Well, I better take you back. Pudding brains like you are always so sensitive. Not made for adventure.”

I can see by the way he glances at me and by the sound of his voice is that he’s trying to push me — somewhere. He presses far too many buttons and inputs longer coordinates as when we took off, and so I start to sense something.

“As I said,” I slowly start. “I’m not a pudding brain.”

“That’s easily said,” he only answers, giving me a side glance, but I can see the corner of his mouth dart up for a moment.

“Are there more planets?”

He laughs and grins as if I just made a good joke before leaning toward me, one hand on the lever. “Thousands, and a thousand more in thousand different galaxies.”

I slowly walk over to the console, touching the cold metal with my fingertips, biting my lip. “Can we see another one?”

He plays the indifferent now, biting his thumb and flicking away some imaginary lint from his coat. “Don’t you have some books to read? Some classes to attend?”

“Mh,” I smirk, “I have, but — didn’t you say this is… a time machine?” I’ve made my way up to his side, giving him a stern look, which is quickly replaced with a smug smile.

“The best in the universe,” he says in such a low tone, that it sends a chill down my spine, which he follows up with a dangerous smile, the kind that tells me that if I consider the last planet dangerous, I would be shocked by the next.

“Show me!”

“What?” He already knows, but he wants to tease me, challenge me.

“A planet. A universe. Whatever. An adventure!” I am hooked, and I want more.

He traps me between his arms, when he places his hands left and right from me onto the console, “Are you sure? It’s dangerous.” He is only inches away from me, staring at me with fierce eyes and pursed lips. I can feel his body heat radiate against me.

“But it’s fun, right?” I whisper. I have doubts, but I know that when I say no, he’ll bring me back to my school, and that’ll be it. No more adventures. Ever!

“The best!”

“I bet,” I laugh. “I can run faster than you, on the next planet.”

“Oh — ” and he takes my face between his hands to press a quick kiss onto my forehead, before jumping over to the lever — “I bet you can!” And with that he pulls the thing down, and off we go.

_**Onwards, to adventure!** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you enjoyed this one, I would be happy when you leave a Kudo, or way better a comment! Thanks for the read!


End file.
